Scottorum Sector
Systems Terralban Core Sub-Sector The Terralban Core are the first three Systems conquered by the Imperium in the Scottorum Sector of Tempestus Space. Before Imperial colonization, there was already a primitive yet space-bearing human Empire ruled through the main Clan tribes of each of the 10 planets. Once the Clans united and amalgamated themselves into the Imperium of Man, they were allowed to keep a Sector-wide Imperial council to replace the already existing Clan Chattan. This ruling body was given the name Clanranald. Terralba System The Terralba System is the most northerly System and incorporates three planets that orbit around the Red Dwarf, Terralba. The first and closest planet, Terralba Majoris - or Terralba I -, is the seat of power for the Clanranald aswell as the Homeworld of the Golden Lions Space Marine Chapter. Due to these two factors, Terralba Majoris has been the sight of many battles against Chaos factions seeking to de-stabilize the Imperial Grip. Orbiting the Hive World is the Sector and System Space Station, Port Pheadar. Further from Terralba is the second planet, Terralba Secundus - or Terralba II. Settled by forces of the Adeptus Mechanicus for it's abundance of useful minerals including the radioactive and decorative strains of a unique substance called Terralban Gold, the Forge World has the main role of being a weapons testing facility. Due to the ruling force, Legio Hardradi, being overall suspicious and sometimes uncooperative with the Imperium of Man, little information is transferred to the Clanranald and only small pockets of data can ever be found about the planet. However, the Clanranald does have open-vox-links with the Hardradi Shipyards that sit in orbit of the planet like a small moon. The furthest (but still orbiting relatively close) body to the star is the dwarf planet Terralba Primus or, as it is more commonly known, Planet III. Planet III was the first planet the Imperium made contact to in the Sector and has kept it's feral status after the ruling Clan dissolved once they realised they were not alone in the galaxy. The Death World is also home to a Knight Castle and the first Awakening Site of the Necron Amenhotep Dynasty and is the site of Golden Lions' Scout training and recruitment. With two moons and a Governing Station orbiting, the planet has also become the sight of transfer of Terralba Majoris' convicts. Terralba Minoris became a Mining Penal Colony for common criminals while the heavily secure, garrisoned and Inquisitorial-owned moonbase, the Decagon, is a confinement prison for specialised and serious convicts (Like Mutants and Heretics) form all throughout the Clanranald expanses. Scotia Major System To the galactic South of the Terralba System is the Scotia Region split up by Scotia Major and Scotia Minor. While the so-named Minor System has more orbiting planetary bodies than Major, the star type of Alban Alpha is a White Dwarf and, at the time of naming the System, was a Red Giant and much larger and resourceful to the Mechanicus than it's sister system. The closest planet to Alban Alpha is the conflicted world of Anarchy. Anarchy was once a bastion of hope and determination for the Imperium of Man, being the Fortress World and base for any Campaigns into the then undiscovered Angel's Frontier. After a sudden invasion of a Death Guard vessel in 909.M41, the Zombie Plague ran rife throughout the planet's population. However, it wasn't until 915.M41 when the Imperium began to lose a holding of the planet. By 999.M41, the Anarchist's War still rages after invasion from almost all current factions within the Sector, including a reappearance of Death Guard forces and an awakening of Necron troops and the discovery that Anarchy was also a slumbering Tomb World. Orbiting Anarchy are it's three small moons, Leverburgh, Tarbert, and Ness, that were once respected Cemetery Moons for Imperial lives. Since the Anarchist's War's beginning, little to no vox transmissions have been received or transmitted from the planet, but those that have have only been broken calls of the "dead becoming restless". The following planet is Pestis. All unamended data-slates in Clanranald records say that Pestis was once a grand Pleasure World that was once taken over by the forces of Chaos through the ruling House during the time of the Second War of Red Swords. All other records have been redacted through Magenta Clearance. Now, the world is covered in an apparently flammable mist. The furthest, largest and only Imperial planet in the Scotia Major System is the Gas Giant Bellum. The Shrine World's floating cities were settled as a memento for the Imperial settlement of the System at the formation of the Clanranald. Other than the System Port, Port Rubha Ghasinis, that orbits the planet and provides a crossroad between the Terralba System and the Angel's Frontier, there is nothing really of note for Bellum. Once travelling through the Segmentum Tempestus freely, the Craftworld Uvasteach silently wandered into the Scotia Major System in 902.M41 only to be greeted with the full blunt force of the Imperium in the Craftworld Crusade. In 915.M41, the Eldar aboard the Craftworld were too far diminished and forced into retreating their whole civilization onto Anarchy. The Craftworld floats silently between the orbits of the three planets, completely desolate. Scotia Minor System 4x Planets Angel's Frontier Sub-Sector Trappist System 7x Planets Shaaliv System 4x Planets Valley of Rogues Sub-Sector Sandray System 4x Planets Navy Battlegroups of the Scottorum Sector Battlefleet Scottorum Centred around the Capital Imperial Port, Port Pheadar Brannigan's Law Forge Worlds / Titan Legions of the Scottorum Sector Terralba Secundus - Legio Hardradi Luxuria - Legio Aesir Anarchy - Anarchist's Legion Legio Lodbrok Knight Houses of the Scottorum Sector House Siward House of the Thistle House de Haye Great Houses of the Scottorum Sector Great Houses House Marr The Great House Marr is the most widespread and influential House in the Sector, controlling a total of 7 seats in the Clan Chattan; Including 2 whole systems and controlling the current seat of Lord High Governor. The House has an outside reputation of being sly and scheming, doing all they have in their effort to overcome any potential problems before they might happen to further their grip within the Sector. In their proud history of Imperial rule, the House has, on many occasions, been known to figuratively backstab partners and family through "legal" and private military means only to creep the greater House closer to total Sector Governship. This personality is mirrored through their motto which means 'Think More'. The remaining families within the Great House Marr include: * Marr * Cattanach * Johnson * MacKintosh * Shaw * MacLean * MacQueen House MacPhail This personality is mirrored through their motto which translates into "By Faith and Fortitude'' The remaining families within the House MacPhail include: * MacPhail * Farquharson * MacAndrews House MacBain This personality is mirrored through their motto which, in Imperial Gothic means 'Don't touch this Cat without a Shield' The remaining families within the House MacBain include: * MacBain * MacPherson * MacThomas * MacGillivray Navigator Houses House Dormitri House Palastor House Elizabethia House Fortule Trader Houses House Mercatans Imperial Guard of the Scottorum Sector Great Royal Alban Corps Highlander Militant Corps Terralban Penal Corps Adeptus Astartes of the Scottorum Sector Golden Lions Chapter Astra Infinitum Chapter Adeptus Sororitas of the Scottorum Sector Order of the Dark Phoenix Order of the Withering Heart Inquisitorial Conclave of the Scottorum Sector Lord Inquisitor Karl von Bülow Inquisitor Gorun Hoffman Inquisitor Angela Mitzovberk Inquisitor Boichenko Farengar Empires / Pirates of the Scottorum Sector The Shaaliv Empire 114th Terralban Rifles 27th Death Rats Chaos / Renegades of the Scottorum Sector The Red Swords The Blightstalkers The Deformed Legion The Forewarning Xenos of the Scottorum Sector Da Big Klan-Ranal' Craftworld Uvasteach Kabal of the Red Thirst Kabal of the Hung Rose Amenhotep Dynasty The Deamhann Dynasty The Imperial Brood The Waterwyrms Gallery Category:Scottorum Sector